Commonly known foundation lifting and leveling assemblies are adapted to perform multiple functions including facilitation of downward pier driving while utilizing a building's foundation as a driving base, and including building foundation raising and leveling through utilization of the driven piers as foundation supports. Such assemblies are commonly installed for upwardly driving against a building's foundation from a peripheral location which is slightly laterally displaced from the building's edge. The length of such lateral displacement commonly imposes an undesirable moment of torque against the pier's head or upper end, undesirably threatening to exert combined bending and buckling forces against the pier's upper end.
Imposition of such bending and buckling forces against a building foundation support pier may be catastrophic and is desirably resisted by mechanical means adapted and applied at the head of the pier. However, commonly known assemblies for pier supported jacking and leveling of foundations typically fail to present or incorporate any structure which enables the assembly to effectively resist buckling loads exerted by heavy building foundations against peripherally placed pier heads.
The instant inventive assembly for supporting a foundation solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by incorporating and utilizing at the upper end of the assembly's pier an “E” bracket which may multiply function for foundation suspension from the head of the pier, for vertical foundation jacking with respect to the head of the pier, and for resisting bending and buckling (i.e., increasing the pier's buckle load rating) at the pier's upper end.